Believe in Me
by Alohagirls101
Summary: John and Sherlock finally admit their feelings for each other after Sherlock teaches John how to play the violin.


**A/N: **Hello! So I was on omegle the other night RPing and this happened. I have to say I was a little out of my element since I usually don't do slash but I went with the flow and I have to say this progressed beautifully. I can't take all the credit because I had a wonderful partner (Stranger) who was a magnificent Sherlock. We traded contact info (aka Tumblr urls) and she gave me permission to post this! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Tell me how you think we did!

**::**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Question to discuss:**

Believe in me. –SH

**Stranger:** John, I think I'm ill. -SH

**You:** Sherlock? - JW

**You:** I thought...what...how... - JW

**Stranger:** John! I'm alive. -SH

**Stranger:** If it wasn't obvious... -SH

**You:** But I saw you fall. - JW

**Stranger:** Er... Sorry... -SH

**You:** I took your pulse. - JW

**Stranger:** I faked my death, I had to. I had to keep you safe. -SH

**You:** Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped - JW

**Stranger:** John, please just trust me that this was for the best... -SH

**You:** Where are you? Where have you been? It's been weeks Sherlock. - JW

**Stranger:** I stayed with Molly for a bit, I had to clear something's up. Good god I missed you. -SH

**You:** I missed you too. - JW

**You:** Don't ever do anything like that again. - JW

**Stranger:** I won't. Could I come home...? -SH

**You:** Yes. Yes come home. I need...I need to see you with my own eyes. - JW

**Stranger:** 2 seconds, I'll pick the lock. -SH

**You:** Oh God Sherlock *grabs Sherlock in a manly embrace*

**Stranger:** *Sherlock wraps his arms around the smaller man* John...

**You:** *talks into clothing* Shut up...just shut up.

**You:** *brakes embrace and coughs to cover up his emotions*

**You:** Explain. Now.

**Stranger:** Moriarty was going to kill you if I didn't jump. *goes up the stairs into the flat*

**Stranger:** I couldn't have that happen...I had to protect you.

**You:** *follows* How did you do it I mean.

**You:** And thank you...that...that means a lot.

**Stranger:** Oh, molly and the homeless network helped. Rather simple actually. *coughs a bit*

**You:** Would you care to elaborate? For us ordinary folk. I mean I SAW YOU FALL 70 FEET!

**Stranger:** *puts an arm around John* You will understand soon enough.

**You:** *leans into Sherlock* Bloody Hell Sherlock, what is it with you and your brother always talking like that?

**Stranger:** Not sure. So... what have I missed?

**You:** Nothing that important I guess. Moriarty is still at large.

**You:** I bloody well would love to shoot that man.

**Stranger:** Figures, *coughs again* I think we would all like to shoot him.

**You:** Sherlock? Do you know something that I don't?

**Stranger:** He is much too self-obsessed to actually be dead.

**You:** ...Why would you think he was dead?

**Stranger:** He shot himself the day I jumped... I figured he'd fake it.

**You:** WHAT?

**You:** How would...how can you even do that?

**Stranger:** To be honest, I am still trying to figure it out.

**You:** Damn.

**Stranger:** Enough about him though... I just want to focus on you.

**You:** *blushes* What do you *cough* have in mind?

**Stranger:** Anything.

**Stranger:** Why are you blushing John?

**You:** Whaa? Uh...um...no I'm not... *gets redder* What did you *clears throat* uh mean by anything?

**Stranger:** *Smirks* Don't lie. I really couldn't care what we do, as long as it is with you.

**You:** Well...um...we could...we could play a game...or maybe you could teach me how to play the violin...or you know...something else…

**Stranger:** Brilliant, Stand up. *Places the violin in John's arms and stands behind him moving his arm trying to teach him* Stand straight.

**You:** Ok ok *grabs hold of the violin* Like this?

**Stranger:** *positions it properly* Let me guide you, try to loosen up. *Holds John close to him and practically whispers in his ear* There you go.

**You:** *blushes even more and melts into Sherlock's embrace* I can't believe I'm even doing this. Who knew I could semi play this thing. *turns head and makes eye contact with Sherlock*

**Stranger:** *makes him face forward and smiles* You are doing fine.

**You:** So when did you learn to play? *experimentally plays a few notes*

**Stranger:** When I was a child, I have been doing it for as long as I can remember. You are doing very well for just a beginner. *Holds him even closer breathing down his neck softly*

**You:** *shivers* Thank *gulp* you...you are a very good teacher.

**Stranger:** Of course I am. *Sherlock lets go of John and lets him play*

**You:** *plays a few more notes but then messes up and cringes* s-sorry.

**Stranger:** Don't apologize, it is hard work you are doing great. *Lifts John's elbow a bit more*

**You:** Thanks, how do I make the notes flow? Like you play.

**Stranger:** Years of practice.

**Stranger:** You know, I composed a song for you...

**You:** Really? Would you *clears throat* would you play it for me?

**Stranger:** Love to. *Takes the violin back and begins to play a song*

**You:** *mouth gapes open and closed like a fish* that's...that's beautiful.

**Stranger:** Thank you. *Puts away violin and sits next to John* So... how are things with... uh Sarah was it?

**You:** *snorts* That is long over with.

**Stranger:** Oh... sorry. *Looks away*

**You:** It's ok...she wasn't...wasn't what I was looking for. *clears throat again and looks down*

**Stranger:** She didn't like me.

**You:** No , no , no, she just...well I mean...uh she was confused?

**Stranger:** I know she didn't John, you should at least date someone that likes me... we spend an awful lot of time together. *smiles*

**You:** *smiles* We do don't we. I've uh gotten in trouble with that fact too.

**Stranger:** Oh?

**You:** They just don't understand.

**Stranger:** Not sure I do. *smiles moving closer*

**You:** *feels heart beat getting faster* They've uh told me I was a great boyfriend...for you... *blushes and looks away*

**Stranger:** Well, I've never had a boyfriend so I suppose I really wouldn't know. *Smiles*

**You:** *smiles back* Me neither. *makes eye contact then quickly looks away*

**Stranger:** Well you've /been/ a boyfriend.

**You:** I have...

**You:** Not sure I'm very good at it though...never seems to last

**Stranger:** You seem fine to me. Er... *shakes head* that came out weird.

**You:** *small smile* What are you saying? *looks at him hopefully yet cautiously*

**Stranger:** That... er.. don't be so hard on yourself. *Thinking that was close Sherlock shifts a bit nervously*

**You:** Oh. *looks a little disappointed*

**Stranger:** What's wrong?

**You:** nothing...it's nothing...just thought for a second that...never mind. *looks away*

**Stranger:** *Makes John face him gently* Tell me.

**You:** *looks deep into Sherlock's eyes and whispers* Just thought you were going to say something else...

**Stranger:** John. Tell me. *looks directly at him face unreadable*

**You:** *maintains eye contact and gulps* I thought *takes a deep breath* ... *looks away quickly*

**Stranger:** *once again Sherlock turns johns face and kisses him gently*

**You:** *eyes widen slightly thinking 'this is really happening' before closing them and gently kisses back*

**Stranger:** *Sherlock's face goes bright red* You were saying?

**You:** *gaping and blinking rapidly with an awestruck look on his face and gasps* Whoa *quickly turns red and a shy smile appears on his face* That was...I mean...whoa

**Stranger:** *looks down smiling* So uh, still worried about people talking?

**You:** *smirks* Guess they have a reason to talk now huh? *lifts Sherlock's face and kisses him again*

**Stranger:** *blushes again and kisses back slowly* I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

**You:** *grins* Well you aren't one for usually showing emotions so it's ok...So how long?

**Stranger:** *Sits back and pretends to think* The day we had our first case.

**You:** Really?

**Stranger:** *Nods*

**You:** *snuggles into Sherlock's side* Well I must say you hide it pretty well. *grins*

**Stranger:** *Smiles and holds John* I do everything well.

**You:** *laughs* That you do.

**::**

**A/N:** That's all folks haha thanks for reading and again leave a review and let us know what you think!


End file.
